Past, Present, Future
by Asakura-chan
Summary: Kirino Kousaka is an advanced assassin. She can't show emotions to anyone for long, because it could kill. The same goes for her team. But what's so bad about a mission to Chiba? It should all be fine...right? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo.**

* * *

'This outfit has the latest bulletproof material. It's comfortable, and, most importantly, practical. The boots have a sharp, yet stable heel, not to mention this fabulous new belt. It carries all essential weapons without giving anything away. What do you think, Miss Kirino?' Ayase's eyes looked hopefully at Kirino, who was circling around it.

'Don't look so worried, Ayase. It's perfect. Much better than my previous ensemble.' Kirino gave a reassuring smile towards Ayase, but it disappeared quicker than it appeared.

'I'm glad…' Ayase looked down, blushing slightly. You couldn't tell if you were there, though. The room was dark, and the only light was coming from the outfit. It was on a plastic mannequin made to look exactly like Kirino, so that she knew what she would look like in it. Ayase was holding a remote which would rotate the mannequin to be seen at all angles. Ayase then switched off the mannequin, and turned the room lights back on.

Kirino changed into the outfit, and Ayase walked outside the creation lab, as it was called, only to be pulled to the side suddenly.

'Woah!' Ayase turned to see her abductor. 'Miss Kuroneko?! Don't scare me like that…You know what happens when you do that.'

'Do I? Or, more importantly, do you? You're a trained fighter. You're meant to react properly. What if that wasn't me, but an enemy? You'd be dead by now.' Kuroneko looked down at Ayase, studying her face.

'Yes, Miss Kuroneko…'

'Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You need to be more careful.'

Ayase opened her mouth to speak, but Kuroneko quickly silenced her.

'Don't. I mean you can't be showing your emotions so easily to anyone. You're an executive, like me. I know you have a relaxed personality, but you need to drop that! Even if you think you're alone, with this job, you can never be too sure. You never know when an enemy can use someone against you. The results can be deadly. Remember that.' And with that, Kuroneko turned and left.

Ayase sighed sadly and slid down the wall.

'That's the one thing I hate about this job…'

* * *

'Got anything for me?' Kuroneko walked into the offices, where Kanako and Saori worked.

'Well, I have the usual small time jobs…' Saori trailed off.

Kuroneko groaned. 'Kanako? Please tell me there's something good there. We need to test Kirino's weapons ASAP.'

'There's something…It's just…well…'

Kuroneko raised an eyebrow. 'What?'

*sigh*'It's in Chiba…' Kanako looked at Kuroneko awkwardly.

'What's the job?'

Saori and Kanako looked at Kuroneko in shock.

'But…Kuroneko! You can't possibly be considering this! You know what happened between…' Saori faltered seeing Kuroneko's expression.

'There's hardly a chance that she'll run into him there. Chiba isn't that small. And even if that happens, Kirino's an advanced spy and assassin. He won't see her.' Kuroneko looked determined. 'The only hard part will be telling her this.'

'I think Ayase should.' Kanako said. Saori and Kuroneko stared at her. 'What? If any of us said it, she'd go crazy. Kirino never gets mad in front of Ayase.'

'What are you trying to say?' Kuroneko asked sharply, staring her down. Kuroneko sighed. 'I'm sorry. I just talked to Ayase about being...careless with her emotions. I guess the subject is worse than I thought.'

'Go easy on Ayase, Kuroneko. Remember it used to just be her and Kirino before. She had, and still has, a special bond with the boss.'

'I know, I just…I hope it doesn't become more than that and cost us our lives.'

* * *

**This is a new story that I hope I can regularly update. The chapters will get longer if I get positive feedback to continue. I would rather have constructive criticism instead of people just saying nice things all the time. It doesn't help me improve otherwise. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

'Ayase! Get over here!' Kuroneko called out to Ayase when she saw her walking down the corridor. Kuroneko had reluctantly taken Kanako and Saori's advice and was going to let Ayase tell Kirino about the mission. She didn't want to, but it was necessary if she wanted a controlled reaction.

'Miss Kuroneko? You look distressed. Is something wrong?' Ayase asked with concern. Kuroneko's eyes looked darker than usual, and her skin looked slightly pale.

'I'm fine.' Kuroneko replied sharply. 'I need you to tell Kirino about a mission to Chiba.'

'But, Miss Kuroneko, won't-' She was cut off quickly by Kuroneko.

'Don't worry about it. Just tell her to come and discuss the plans with me. You know I wouldn't make you do this unless I had a reason.'

Ayase looked conflicted for a few seconds, before nodding and smiling sadly. 'Alright. I'll tell her, but…I just hope she won't have the same reaction as before…'

'All I can say is, good luck. To you, and to Kirino.

* * *

_*knocks*_

'Um, Miss Kirino?'

'You can come in, Ayase.'

Ayase opened the door. Kirino was honing her skills in the practice room, where there were hologram enemies, and other training equipment. Kirino put down her gun and walked towards Ayase. She was wearing her new outfit, and her boots' heel clicked on the ground loudly in the tense, uncomfortable silence.

'Is there something you wanted to say?' Kirino wasted no time in getting to the point.

'Well, I mean, there's no rush or anything-'

'Just say it.'

'There's a mission for you in Chiba. Miss Kuroneko has all the information…' Ayase trailed off seeing Kirino's expression. It had turned blank, emotionless, then instantly becoming irritated.

'Did Kuroneko have a brain spaz or something? There's no way in _hell_ I'm going to Chiba.' Kirino resumes her gun shooting, getting perfect aim in her shots. Ayase could tell that Kirino wasn't shooting the objective, but instead the person that was silently mentioned.

'Miss Kirino, is there anything I can say to change your mind? Don't you want to resolve things? It has been over 10 years…'

'I'm not going to forgive and forget. But I do have another idea. Tell Kuroneko I'll be out in 5.'

'Miss Kirino, may I ask exactly what idea you're thinking of?'

'Let's just say…Shit's going down in Chiba.'

* * *

'Oh, God…' Kuroneko's previously calm expression quickly changed to a horrified one, hence her constant pacing in the hallway.

'I don't understand…Why's that such a big deal? She isn't going to kill anyone, right?'

'No, but she might as well. Believe me when I say Kirino's going to stir up a freaking storm.'

Ayase silently chewed the inside of her mouth, thinking carefully.

'Damn straight.' Kirino's sudden appearance made the two jump, or at least Ayase, jump slightly.

'Kuroneko, let's get this over with.' Kirino marched into the room, leaving Kuroneko and Ayase together.

'Good luck then, I guess…' Ayase mumbled.

Kuroneko just laughed. 'Sometimes I really do forget that we're equal partners.'

'W-what's that supposed to mean?!' Ayase went red at that comment, ready to go rage mode on Kuroneko, but soon discovered she had gone.

'*sigh* Well, whatever…'

* * *

'A casino, huh? You think I'll get the chance to play some roulette?' Kirino looked at the notes Kuroneko gave her unimpressed.

Kuroneko ignored that comment and continued, 'There's been some shady stuff going on there. Some corruption, you know. You need to go sort it out.'

'Sort it out? Who do you think I am? I'm an assassin, not some freaking antibullying sergeant.'

'Just go, Kirino. You already know where it is, and it won't take long. Just beat the guy at the game, expose him, yadda yadda. You know the drill.'

'Fine. But I'm getting my revenge while I'm there, as you know already. Maybe I'll get lucky and have an encounter there!'

'Whatever you do, don't just openly show your skills. There are normal people there, too.'

'Yes, Mom.'

'Good, now-wait, what?!'

And with that, Kirino fell off her chair laughing.

**Please review! Constructive criticism is very welcome!**


End file.
